


Taking Flight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Taking Flight

Title: Taking Flight  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Another for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** challenge: #51: Window. This is IT, I swear!  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: No warnings, and I think this totally could have happened.

  
~

Taking Flight

~

Persistent tapping at the window woke Harry from sleep. Rubbing bleary eyes, he padded over, automatically undoing the latch to let Hedwig in. Only, she wasn’t there.

Suddenly very awake, Harry stared outside, frigid air making his eyes water as he looked for the source of the tapping.

Something flew past and Harry drew back, fumbling for his wand.

“Oh please,” came a mocking voice. “If I’d wanted to hurt you I could have.”

“Malfoy?” Harry said, incredulous.

“Think you can best me without the crowds, Potter?”

Harry eyed the Snitch Malfoy tossed and he grinned. “One minute,” he promised.

~

Malfoy had been right, Harry realized as they soared over the pitch. This was different than when they played the official matches. More intense, more exhilarating.

Climbing out the window hadn’t been too boring either, actually. Harry was shocked no one had heard him, but none of his roommates had budged.

Malfoy shot past him and Harry automatically followed, close on his heels. The Snitch taunted them, staying just out of reach.

Drawing next to Malfoy, Harry glanced over in time to meet his sparkling silver gaze. They drifted closer, until they were nose to nose.

Snitch forgotten, they soared.

~


End file.
